What About Him?
by theplaywrite
Summary: Laura and Almanzo's relationship is at its breaking point and Laura wants to know if Almanzo even loves her. How does she plan to find that out? By making him jealous of course. Whose help does she need? Andy's. But something new gets in the way and it was something no one ever saw coming.
1. Is It Really Love?

Is It Really Love?

She was sitting in the same spot where Almanzo proposed, tears rolling down her checks. Almanzo had recently moved to Sleepy Eye for work. However, when Laura went into Sleepy Eye to help clean up the new blind school, she saw her supposed courter with a bar girl. She thought Almanzo loved her, but after he forced her to choose between him or her family, she questioned everything that man had ever said to her. Laura still wanted to love him, but was she now seeing who Almanzo Wilder truly was?

Laura wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She had been crying a lot the past few days, fully knowing that she still had more tears to shed. The air surrounding her was cool and quiet. The lake she was sitting next to was calm and almost memorizing. It was a nice break from the hectic mess her life had become. Laura let her mind clear out as she softly closed her eyes.

Then, there was a sound of a wagon crossing over the nearby bridge. She was annoyed at how the sound disturbed the peacefulness of the lake, until she saw it was only Mr. Garvey. Then she saw a young man sitting besides him and was surprised to see that was when she realized that young, handsome man was Andy. Jonathan and Andrew had been staying at Alice's mother's house for a few months. Both of them needed to get out of town after Alice's death and her mother needed help with a home renovation.

Laura was so wrapped up in her own problems, she forgot that there was a whole town happening around her. She also remembered that was the reason Albert complained so much about not having anyone to go fishing with. Laura stood up and began walking back to her home.

"Albert." Laura called, opening the front door to the little house.

"What?" Albert responded, climbing down the ladder from the loft.

"I just thought you would like to know that Andy is back."

"Really! It's about time! I'm going to head over now." Albert said, already running out the door.

"Wait!" Laura called again.

Albert stopped mid-sprint. "What?"

"I want to come with you."

Albert was a bit taken back. Laura had not spent much time with him for awhile. Ever since she became the school's assistant teacher and got Almanzo's attention, she was different. She acted more mature and could not be bothered with the childish games she used to play only months before.

"Okay." The younger boy said anyways.

The walk to the Garvey's house was quiet. All Laura could talk about was Almanzo and she knew her brother would not want to hear about that. As they walked up to the house, Jonathan noticed the pair.

"Albert, Laura."

"Hi Mr. Garvey!" The two sibling said together.

"What brings you two out here?" The tall man asked.

"I saw you and Andy driving in. We just came to say hi." Laura told him.

"Well, Andrew is inside putting some stuff away."

"Thank you." Albert nodded and ran to the house with his sister to see Andy.

Albert opened the door to find his best friend standing in the middle of the room. However, it did not take him more than a second to realize that Andy had changed too.

"Hey guys." Andrew said in a new low toned voice. It was shocking to think that in such a short time away Andrew's appearance could have changed so much.

"It's been a while since we've seen you, Andy. Glad you still remember us." Laura smiled at her old friend.

Andrew laughed, realizing he really did miss his friends. "I've only been gone for a few weeks."

"Hey, why don't we all go fishing?" Albert asked, excited to have the old gang back together.

"Sure." Andrew answered.

Laura sighed. "I don't think I can. I promised Miss Wilder I would grade some papers for her."

"Come on, Laura. You haven't gone fishing in awhile. Take the day off." Albert pleaded to his older sister.

"Well, alright."

The three friends walked down to the same old creek they always fished at. When they got there, Albert and Andrew immediately put their poles in the water, while Laura just sat at the water's edge, thinking. Albert tried not to notice his sister's attitude, but Andrew was less aware of Laura's troubles. The young man walked over to her with a concerned look on his face.

"You feeling okay, Laura?" Andrew asked slowly.

The brunette looked up, still not used to Andew's deeper voice.

"You haven't heard? Once I became a teacher, Almanzo started to have feelings for me. Well, he proposed, but my pa said we couldn't get married until I was eighteen. Then, Almanzo wanted me to decide between him or my family. Now, he's gone to Sleepy Eye." Laura explained, leaving out the emotional details.

"Don't take this the wrong way Laura, but that doesn't sound like love to me. Why do you think Almanzo started having feelings for you in the first place? He never felt that way about you until now." Andrew asked, trying to wrap his brain around the entire situation.

"Well, I think it's because I started to look older and act more mature."

"Okay. So, why does Almanzo want to marry you so soon?"

"That's easy, because he loves me."

"I'm just saying, don't you think that the reason he wants to get married so soon is because he's ready to settle down and stop living with his sister? Almanzo is forgetting that you're only sixteen. Laura, you still have your whole life in front of you. Do you really want to be tied down so young?"

"Andrew Garvey, I love Almanzo. I always have." Laura said with a hint of anger.

"If he really loves you, I'm sure he would be more than willing to wait a lifetime for you."

Laura was taken back by what Andrew had just said. He began walking back to Albert, when Laura stood up in awe. She watched Andrew walk away, replaying everything he said in her mind.

Later that night, the Ingalls were eating dinner as they normally did.

"Jonathan and I are going to leave early tomorrow morning to take a rush order into North Field." Charles explained to his wife from across the table.

"At least you won't have to work overtime at the mill now that Jonathan is back." Caroline mentioned.

Albert cocked his head. "Speaking of the Garvey's, you should see Andy."

"Why? What's wrong with Andy?" Charles asked his adopted son.

"Nothing. He grew almost a foot taller and his voice dropped."

"You're just jealous." Laura butted in.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that Andrew grew a bit. After all, he is around the age when most boys become men." Caroline added her motherly opinion. "Don't worry Albert. Your time will come soon enough."

"I just hope he doesn't think he has to act all mature now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laura asked, feeling that statement was somehow directed towards her.

"Nothing!"

Charles looked at his children. "Alright, settle down and finish eating."

"Yes, sir."

As the night continued, Laura found herself thinking less about Almanzo and more about what Andrew said about her relationship. She tossed around in her bed, trying to get the idea of Almanzo not loving her out of her mind. What did Andrew know about love anyway? Who has he ever loved?

Then again, Almanzo leaving her could be his way of showing her that he will still love her after they have been apart for sometime. Then, Laura remembered what her pa once said about love. He said that if you were jealous for someone, then you loved them. Maybe that is what Almanzo tried to do in Sleepy Eye? He wanted to see if Laura got jealous when seeing him with another woman. Well, now she wanted to try this out herself, but how?

The next day in school, Laura was grading homework papers in the back of the schoolhouse, while Miss Wilder was giving a history lesson about the Civil War. The new teacher could barely focus on her work, because she was still thinking about Almanzo and trying to find a way of making him jealous. That would be the one thing that would make Laura sure of Almanzo's love for her.

"Alright, class dismissed. Andrew, could I speak with you for a moment?"

She had lost track of the time, when the students suddenly began running past her. Laura started packing up her things, still slightly in a daze.

"So, with the school work you did while you were away, I say that keeps you right on track for graduation at the end of the year."

"Graduation. You mean I'll be done with school at the end of the year?"

Laura over heard Miss Wilder and Andrew talk about his school work.

"Well, as long as you keep your grades up and pass the final at the end of the year, then yes."

"What if I wanted to continue school?" Andrew Garvey asking for more school? Laura had to look up.

"What did you have in mind?" Miss Wilder asked in curiosity.

"I just wondering what it would take to get into the state university." Andrew told her.

"Well, you would have to have good grades, which you do, and you would have to pass an entry exam. Do you have any idea what you want to considering studying?"

"I was just wondering." Andrew confessed. If anyone knew Andrew from when he was little, they would know school was never his favorite thing. So hearing him talk about attending a university was defiantly out of the ordinary.

"If you would like, I could get you some information on the state university." The teacher offered.

"Actually, that would be great." Andrew smiled.

Miss Wilder smiled back. "It's not everyday a student from a farming town asks about going to a university. I'll get you some information on the classes and entry exam by next week."

"Thank you, Miss Wilder. Have a good day."

"You too, Andrew."

Andrew nodded and began walking out of the schoolhouse, when Laura stopped him.

"Andrew, could you do me a favor?"

"What's up?"

The two old friends made their way down the path back to their houses. Laura had no idea how Andrew would react to what she was going to ask of him. She would understand if he said no, but it was the only way she could think of getting Almanzo jealous. The young lady tried to start up a conversation about school, to ease Andrew into her question. She did not want to look too desperate, even though she was.

"So, what did you need from me?" He asked, finally having enough of her small talk.

Laura gripped her books tightly. She was really going to ask him, her old friend, to do this. "I want to make Almanzo jealous and I need your help doing it."

"What?" Andrew barely even understood what was just asked of him.

"He's coming back on Sunday to visit his sister. If we could just make him jealous by showing interest in each other-"

"Laura, no!" Andrew could not even imagine the situation Laura was trying to describe.

"Andy, I love him. And I want to be sure he truly loves me back. This is the only way for me to know."

"That's insane. I'm sorry Laura, but we're not kids anymore. If I come onto you when your supposedly engaged to him, I'm going to get beat up or worse." Andrew tried to reason with her.

"He wouldn't do that!"

How could Andrew understand what Laura was going through? No one understood, not even her ma. She loved Almanzo Wilder for too long to just give up on him. Laura knew that if he came back to Walnut Grove and looked into her eyes, they would be married the next day. She just needed his attention.

"Andrew, please."

He just stared at her in total shock. If this is what love is, he would not have any of it.

"How do you know you love him?" Andrew kept asking Laura questions, trying to make sense of what she was going through her mind.

"I never stop thinking about him." Laura looked away from Andrew. "I just want to watch him everyday. I want to be near him. I want to call him mine."

Andrew smirked and shook his head. "My ma always told me that you'd see fireworks when you kissed someone you love."

Laura tilted her head. "Fireworks? When I first kissed Almanzo..."

She turned back to him and lost her breath. Andrew looked at her in a way Almanzo never had, almost like he could see a side of her she never knew. She stepped closer to him. He became the only thing in her world. Gazing into his crystal blue eyes, Laura was overtaken by his presence.

Before she knew it, their faces were an inch or two apart. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Laura pressed her lips against Andrew's and time stopped. He unexpectedly grabbed her shoulders, brought her closer to him and deepened the kiss. They both saw more fireworks in that one moment than when they were in Winoka on July fourth.

It might have lasted forever, until Andrew realized what they were doing. His eyes shot open and he pushed Laura away. Before either of them could say anything, he took off running.

That was the first time in a long time, Laura did not need Almanzo Wilder.


	2. Right There

Right There

Neither of them knew what they were doing or how things got this way. Andrew asked to meet Laura somewhere to talk about what had happened between them. They found a quite spot near the river to talk, however they were not doing much talking. Instead, they had their lips locked and arms holding onto each other.

Both of them knew that what they were doing was wrong, but they loved it anyway. No one could have ever seen it coming. Laura and Andy had been friends for years, nothing more. May be it was because both of them matured into young adults or may be some locked away feelings were released in that first kiss. Whatever it was, it was really affecting them.

Laura was running her fingers through Andrew's soft brown hair. Andrew had his hands wrapped around Laura's small waist.

"Laura, we have to stop." Andrew pushed Laura away, facing her with guilt.

She looked at him for a moment. Kissing Andrew felt so good, but he was right. "I know."

"Do you still love Almanzo?"

The two untangled themselves from each other. Laura bit her lower lip, feeling more confused than ever. "I don't know. I'm not sure anymore. For the past few weeks, Almanzo has not been the man I thought he was. I guess I built him up in my head. I had no idea who he really was until now."

Andrew did not want to say we all told you so. "I guess now you can see why everyone was so concerned about you marrying Almanzo so soon."

"It's all your fault. You made me question my love for Almanzo." Laura looked angry.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You're forgetting you kissed me!"

"Well, you're the one who walked up to me acting all concerned and handsome!" Laura was tired of people treating like a child. With her feelings for Almanzo and confusing feelings for Andrew, she could not take much more of it.

Andrew had enough of Laura's attitude, as well. "I was trying to be a good friend. Maybe you should stop living in a fantasy, Laura. Almanzo only loved you because you relentlessly stalked him. The only reason I kept kissing you was because it felt good. So, I guess I used you. At least I'm not trying to marry you and tear you away from your family!"

Laura was taken back. After processing everything Andrew said, Laura stood up and quickly walked away.

"Laura, wait."

The young woman kept walking and did not look back. She could hear Andrew following her, calling to her. Tears started to fall down Laura's face. She started to wish she never developed feelings for Almanzo. Life would have been so much easier. Laura could hear Andrew getting closer, so she took off running. Laura kept running past hills and trees. When she looked behind her, Andrew was no where to be seen. Laura slowed down, still hanging onto every last word Andrew said. How could he say Almanzo never truly loved her? Sure, things have gotten tense, but Manly had to have loved her at some point. Right?

Laura looked up, noticing there was a wagon heading her way. After watching the driver, she released that it was Almanzo. A wave of guilt suddenly came over the young woman.

"Beth? Beth. What are you doing way out here?" The older man did not seem angry.

"I was just taking a walk."

"Can we talk?" He asked with a sincere voice.

Laura nodded her head and climbed onto Almanzo's wagon, still feeling tense. The conversation started with work and life apart from each other, but that is not what they really wanted to talk about.

"Manly, why did you move to Sleepy Eye?" Laura looked at her first real love.

"I moved to get more work. I thought since we were going to get married, I would start putting more money away." Almanzo answered, feeling saddened.

"So, you didn't move to get away from me? You...you still want to marry me?"

Almanzo smiled. "Beth, I love you. I never wanted to hurt you. I know things have gotten rough between us, but I never stopped loving you."

"Really? Oh, Manly." Laura hugged Almanzo. The smiles on both their faces told each other the fighting was almost over.

"And I'm also sorry for making you choose between me or your pa. I don't care if we have to wait two years or even twenty years to get married. I will still love you."

Those were the words Laura so desperately wanted to hear. The two lovers kissed. Almanzo let loose of the reins and almost drove them off of the road. He broke the kiss and quickly grabbed the reins. Laura started laughing and they continued the ride back into town. Laura asked Almanzo more questions to reassure his love for her. She missed founding over the man she loved.

The wagon almost made it to town, when Almanzo slowed it down.

"Isn't that Andy?"

Laura looked in the direction where Almanzo was facing. Andrew was walking beside the path back into town. Without warning, Almanzo pulled the wagon up behind him.

"Andy, do you need a ride back into town?"

Andrew turned around at the sound of his name. When he saw Almanzo with Laura riding beside him, he could not believe his eyes. Laura saw the annoyance on her friend's face. After everything that happened and everything that was said, how could she suddenly love Almanzo again?

"No. I'm fine." Andrew answered.

"Are you sure?" Laura wished Manly would stop asking. There was no way she could stand having the two of them close together with her.

"Yea. I wanted to walk through town one more time before my pa and I move to Sleepy Eye."

"You are moving to Sleepy Eye?" Laura asked in total shock. Why did that information not come out when they were together?

"My pa just bought a warehouse in Sleepy Eye. It's only a block away from the blind school. I was going to tell you. We'll be leaving in two weeks."

The more Andrew looked at Laura, the more he realized he had no feelings for her. She was not his type and was not the same the girl he used to be friends with. What they did back at the river was nothing.

Laura sighed. "I hope to see you before you go." She tried to fake a smile, but Andrew saw right through it.

"Thanks." Andrew simply stated and began walking away.

Almanzo had to get back into town, so he started the wagon again. Laura stared at Andrew for a short time. She would never go with her pa and brother to say goodbye to the Garvey's. Now, Laura would always wonder what might have been, if only she looked right in front of her and saw the boy who always cared for her.


	3. The Truth Unfolds

The Truth Unfolds

It was Mary and Adam Kendall's wedding anniversary and the entire Ingalls family journeyed to Sleepy Eye for the celebration. Along with family, came Almanzo Wilder. Charles and Caroline figured since Almanzo would become part of the family in a few short months when he marries Laura, he should come with them to get better acquainted with his future-in-laws.

"We're here." Charles called to the younger ones sitting in the back of the wagon.

Just as the rig pulled up next to the blind school, Mary, Adam and Hester-Sue walked outside to greet their guests.

"Ma. Pa. We're so glad you all could make it." Mary said happily, giving both her parents a big hug.

Charles laughed. "Well, there's no way we were going to miss out on a celebration."

All the children, including Almanzo, ran up to say hello to Adam and Mary. "The blind school is looking as nice as ever." Laura said to her sister, remembering how she was the one who managed to get this place for them.

"We've had some help keeping it up." Hester-Sue told her. "Now, why don't we all head inside. I just made a fresh pitcher of lemonade."

All the younger children ran inside the large building and the adults made their ways inside as well.

"How as work been going back in Walnut Grove?" Adam asked Charles and Almanzo.

"Never better." Charles answered with a smile on his face.

"Yea. I can't remember a time I was this busy." Almanzo added. "But it'll all be worth it to have a good amount of money saved up to put a deposit on the land and start building a new house."

"That's right. Mary told me you and Laura will be getting married in a couple of months." Adam laughed. It was not too long ago when he was in a similar situation, being engaged to an Ingalls girl and all. "Has the nervousness hit you yet?"

"No not yet." Almanzo laughed with the other two men.

Everyone gathered in the dining room to continue their conversations. "Where are all the other blind children?" Carrie asked after her and Albert noticed the emptiness of the place.

"Most of the children went home for much needed vacation, but there are a couple who stayed here." Mary explained to her younger sister. "The school has been really quiet during the past week."

"It must be nice to have a break." Caroline added, while holding little Grace on her lap.

"It has been."

"We should have gotten married this week, so Mary and Adam could have come to our wedding and not miss any school." Laura glanced over at her pa and finance.

Charles shook his head. "Hey now. I let you two plan a wedding before you turned eighteen. Don't ask more for anything more than that."

Everyone around the table started laughing at Charles' remark. The conversation continued, centering around school and work mainly. After sometime, Hester-Sue and Caroline decided to get dinner started. Mary almost stood up to help, but Laura pushed her older sister back down in her chair and went to help with the cooking.

"Almanzo?" Carrie looked towards the young man. "How big is you and Laura's house going to be?"

Almanzo chuckled. "As big as I can afford. I was hoping for three bedrooms and a separate kitchen and living space. And a water closet. And a big porch."

"Look at you, Almanzo." Charles stopped his future-son-in-law from going on and on. "You have big plans for a house you haven't even bought the land for or placed an order for supplies."

"Call me a dreamer."

"Mr. Kendall." Suddenly Susan, one of the blind students who stayed for the week, walked in. "I don't mean to interrupt, but the last braille writer broke while I was trying to help the others write letters."

"It's alright, Susan." Adam told his student. "I'll go get mine from upstairs and you can all use that one for now."

"Oh, thank Mr. Kendall." Adam went with Susan to go get his personal braille writer.

"Is the school running out of supplies?" Charles concerningly asked his eldest daughter.

Mary shook her head. "No. It's just the shipment of braille writers we got last month weren't manufactured properly. We were supposed to get a new shipment by the end of the month at no charge."

"Mary," Hester-Sue stuck her out from the kitchen after overhearing the conversation. "I ran into Jonathan this morning and he said he got a large shipment in last night from out of state. He said the braille writers were supposed to be in there and that he would have Andrew drop them off later."

"Well, it's about time." Mary commented.

"Andy's coming." Albert perked up in his chair. It had been months since the Garvey's moved away from Walnut Grove and Albert missed seeing his old friend.

"Mary," Adam walked back into the dining room, catching the last bit of the conversation. "I do owe Jonathan and Andrew dinner. Why don't we have them come join us for supper tonight?"

"Alright."

Charles and Albert both smiled knowing that they would get to see the Garvey's again. "I haven't talked to Jonathan in weeks." Charles admitted.

Over in the kitchen, Hester-Sue walked in to tell Caroline and Laura about the new guests to arrive. "Set two more plates out, Laura. Adam is going to invite the Garvey's over."

"What?" Laura frozen for a second.

"Oh, that's great. I haven't seen Jonathan and Andrew in months." Caroline smiled.

Laura, on the other hand, was suddenly hit with a wave of anxiety. She too had not seen Andrew since the Garvey's moved away and, honestly, she did not want to see him. Of course, it was not because she did not consider Andrew a friend anymore, but because of what happened between them. Those conversations. Those mixed up feelings. That kiss. Laura was getting married to Almanzo sooner than she realized and Andrew's past words were starting to spin around in her head again.

Back in the dining room, the conversation continued on about the dream house Almanzo would one day build for him and Laura's family. Of course, Charles was holding in a laugh the entire time. He wondered if he sounded this enthusiastic when talking about his first house with Caroline and her family. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Albert was too quick to say. He practically sprinted over to the front door, excited to see if it was really his friend on the other side. He swung open the door with a big smile on his face and saw exactly who he wanted to see. "Long time no see, Andy."

"Albert! What are you doing here?" Andrew asked, re-gripping the crate he was holding in his hands. He was happily surprised, not having any idea that the Ingalls were coming up to Sleepy Eye.

"It's Mary and Adam anniversary." Albert told his friend.

Andrew set the crate down and Albert jumped to give his friend a half-hug. "You're not short anymore." Andrew tried to say in the politest way possible.

But there was no way Albert would get angry with Andrew now. "I know! Willie is afraid of me now."

"Hey, Andrew. How are you doing?" Charles walked up to the two younger men.

"Fine, Mr. Ingalls. I didn't know you all were coming up." Andrew smiled. "Adam, where do you want me to put the crate of braille writers?" He asked, wanting to get his work out of the way before starting to talk with the Ingalls.

"In the back corner of the classroom, if you don't mind." Adam answered.

"Sure thing." Andrew moved the crate into the other room, then came straight back out.

"Oh, Andrew one more thing." Adam continued. "Would you and your pa like to join us all for dinner tonight?"

Andrew smiled at the kind offer. "We sure would. Anything to get me out of cooking."

"Alright." Charles said. "Go get your pa now, but don't tell him we're here."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Andrew then walked out of the blind school to go get his father away from his job.

In the kitchen, the three women heard Andrew drop off the supplies, but were too busy with preparing the food to walk over. Laura was feeling nervous about seeing Andrew again. She wanted to say something to her ma, but what could she possibly say? "Ma?"

"Yes, dear?" Caroline responded to her second daughter.

"I...never mind." Laura stopped herself.

"Is something bothering you, Laura?"

She want to say yes. She wanted to tell her mother there was no way she could face Andrew. "I was just thinking about Mary and Adam's anniversary and Almanzo and I's wedding."

"It's finally hit you that you're going to be Almanzo's wife?" Caroline smiled, thinking back to the weeks leading up to her own wedding to Charles.

"Yea. Something like that."

Then, the front doors of the blind school opened again, with both Andrew and Jonathan Garvey walking in.

"Hey, Jonathan." Charles was the first to walk up to his old friend.

"Charles, how are you? I had know idea you would be in town." Jonathan smiled, happy to see the Ingalls again.

The group of friends rejoined everyone in the dining room and said their hellos. And it was just in time too, as Caroline and Hester-Sue began bringing out plates and food. Everyone took their seats to eat and continued the conversations over a deliciously cooked meal. However, Laura was reluctant to walk into the dining room. She simply stood in the kitchen, that is until her mother told her to come eat with everyone.

Laura held her breath and hoped she was not sitting near Andrew. Luckily for her, Almanzo was sitting at the opposite end of the table and Andrew was occupied with his conversation with Albert. She tried to relax and enjoy her meal, but at the same time, she did not want to look over at the other end of the table.

As everyone finished their food, somehow Albert and Andrew were given the job of collecting and washing the dishes. The two rekindled friends did not disagree and went into he kitchen to start the water.

"Beth, are you alright?" Almanzo leaned over to his girl. "You seem quiet."

"I'm fine, just a little tired from the ride up I guess." Laura answered. "I was going to get another drink from the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"No."

Laura stood up and walked back into the kitchen, passing her brother who was going to collect plates. As she walked in, Andrew was turning around and the two met face to face. "Hi, Laura." Andrew managed to say with a half smile on his face. He was happy to see her again.

Laura did not know what to say and found herself standing completely silent. It took her a few moments to even get the simplest greeting out of her mouth. "Hi, Andrew."

"It's nice to see you again." Andrew said, still sporting that smile.

Laura did not like that smile, however attractive it was. It confused her and made so many emotions stir up again. "It's nice to see you too."

Then, Andrew's smile disappeared. It took him a moment to realize why Laura was acting so strange and distant towards him, but he remembered it all. "Would it be alright if we-"

"Why are you two standing around? There are dishes to be washed." Albert cut in mid-sentence. Laura and Andrew both sighed, glad that awkward greeting was over. Andrew went to help Albert with the dishes, while Laura sat back down with Almanzo in the dining room. After a round of coffee for the adults and sugar cookies for the kids-at-heart, the night had finally settled in.

"Are you sure it would be alright if we stayed overnight?" Charles asked Hester-Sue, who had just offered the Ingalls a place to stay for the night. Originally, they were supposed to leave before sundown, but with the Garvey's here, that plan went out the window.

"Of course, pa. We have more than enough rooms with all the students away." Mary told her pa.

"Besides, we wouldn't want you driving your family home in the middle of the night." Hester-Sue added to her original point.

"Well, alright then."

After Laura overheard that they would be staying overnight at the blind school, there was something she had to do. Once Almanzo left with her pa and Mr. Garvey for a late night walk and the younger children were being put to bed, all she had to do was pry Andrew away from Albert for a few minutes.

"Albert, I think ma might need help putting Grace and Carrie to bed and they like your stories better than mine." Laura tried to convince her brother, who was still talking to Andrew, into heading upstairs.

Albert thought for a moment, then nodded his. "Okay. I'll be back." Albert began to walk upstairs. That was almost too easy for Laura.

Then, she turned back towards Andrew. "Would it be alright if we talked outside?" She asked, finishing the question she thought Andrew was going to ask her earlier.

"Yea." The pair walked outside and sat on the side of the building's pouch, far enough away so that no one could hear them talking.

"How are you?" Andrew was the first to try and break the ice.

Laura did not want to look at his face, so she kept her eyes focused on the streets of Sleepy Eye. "I'm doing alright. I'm still teaching once and awhile. Almanzo and I are getting married in a few months. What about you? How are you doing?"

"Fine. The freighting business is doing better than my pa ever could have hoped for. I finished school a couple of months ago and now I'm working for him full-time."

"That's good." A silent moment passed between them. When they were younger, they never had any trouble talking to each other and it was certainly not like they were strangers to one another now. There was just something they were avoiding, something they did not want to say, but knew they had to.

"So, you're still going to marry Almanzo." Andrew stated dryly.

"Of course I am. I love him and he loves me. He never stopped loving me."

"Laura, I should have told you this before I moved to Sleepy Eye." Andrew rushed to say. "Remember all those months you spent trying to get Almanzo to notice you?"

Laura finally turned to face Andrew. "What about them?"

Andrew sighed. "I had feelings for you the whole time, but you were so focused on getting Almanzo to fall for you...you never even noticed me. I never has any chance. What I did back then, kissing you and trying to convince you that Almanzo didn't really love, I was just trying get you away from him. I figured if you left him, we might've still had a chance to be together. I know I shouldn't have done that, but my life was falling apart." Andrew shoved his face into his hands, desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Andrew." Laura felt her jaw start to shake, knowing now that Andrew had feelings for her the whole time she was chasing someone else. He lost his mother, was moving away from his home and was losing the girl he had feelings for all in the matter of a couple of months. How Andrew managed to stay the great guy he always was and not have a complete break down was a mystery.

Andrew managed to collective himself and pulled his hands away from his face. "I am so sorry, Laura. I know I must have put you through a lot of crap."

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Laura asked, not knowing how Andrew would respond.

He turned to face her. The way the light of the night and her hair falling down her shoulders framed her face made her look so beautiful, it confused him. "I don't know."

Laura quickly glanced around, making sure no one was around to see what she was about to do. She wrapped her hands around Andrew's neck and pulled him close to her. They're lips locked in a swift motion and they drank in each others' presence longer than they should have. After slowly breaking apart, Laura gazed into Andrew's eyes. "Do you still have feelings for me?" As she spoke the question, she realized she knew the answer. Andrew had not kissed her this time like he had kissed her before.

"No. Not anymore." Andrew managed to say, almost shocked at himself for admitting this. Laura pulled her hands away and the two leaned away from each other. "Is there can chance we can still be friends?" He asked, not knowing the answer.

Laura slightly smiled. "Of course we can. You've been one of my best friends for years."

Andrew smiled back, happy to get everything off his chest and get his old friend back.

"What are you two talking about?" Suddenly, Albert walked up from behind and startled both of them.

"We were just catching up." Andrew answered.

Albert sat in between the two friends and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Cool. So tomorrow, the three of us are waking up early and going fishing."

"Okay." Andrew laughed.

"Sure thing, Albert. We'll go fishing." Laura added, while laughing as well.

"Just like the good old times."


End file.
